Our Truth Revealed
by Zenaa
Summary: Ch2 Up! Xenaa and Randasan were best friends, she had a high position and lived a good life. But, her best friend held a secret, he loved her. So when the young, famous mage is kidnapped, there might be a higher reason then just the expected.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own WoW. All of the lore, etc is owned by Blizz...so on so forth =)**

_Author's Note: Well ok, I used to write a different types of FanFics but recently I've been doing a lot of WoW ones. They're all based on mine and my husband's toons, and lore things and other stuff I just made up to help with the story. Anyways, I have a series of them all with the same characters but completely different stories. So here's this one. _

_By the way: Xenaa is the character I use, and Randasan is my husband's. The other toons are all our alts or our friends' toons._

_**Our Truth Revealed**_

_The Beginning_

The day seemed to drag on, the young elf stared at the papers but the words blurred together. A young blood elf mage, her hair a dark fiery red and her eyes an almost emerald green.  
"I really can't take this anymore, I've been working on the for 4 hours straight" as she stood, her office door opened and a priestess walked in.  
"Morning Arch Magistrate Xenaa, how are you" Xenaa bowed her head lightly to show respect.  
"Morning Noesus" she smiled back bowing then gently hugging the Priest. The two were best friends, worked right along side each other almost but took their breaks to chat and spend their time together.  
"So Xe, everything done?" Xenaa groaned rolling her eyes.  
"No, I haven't gotten to it all, too busy with the plans" the mage glanced through the window. The city seemed calm. Silvermoon, it was beautiful during the day and night and the people that Xenaa worked for, or with, seemed busy with their schedules as they rushed around the city.  
"So, how was the date" the Priestess seemed to freeze up.  
"Date?" Her eyes blinked a few times as she looked through the window.  
"Yeah, the date with Ravok…did you not go" Xenaa smiled seeing her blush.  
"It's not a date Xe, we just went as friends…" her words were interrupted by Xenaa's laugh.  
"Alright, alright if you say so" she mumbled through a smile then turned, her body facing toward her desk as she shuffled some papers. The mage's white and red robe wrinkled and wound up around her legs then gently fell around her again almost perfectly.

Neither of the girls said a word anymore, Noesus picked up some things, playfully ruffled the mage's hair then walked out shutting the door behind her. Xenaa watched her leave; her mind slowly wandered off to everything she had to do but paused as the door opened again.

"Morning Arch Magistrate" a figure bowed then smirked.

"Randasan! Hey you" she cooed walking over to him and hugging him gently kissing his cheek. A dark and long haired elf stood in plate armor He was the military Commander, a Paladin, and Xenaa's best friend since almost birth.

"Hey bugger" his nickname for her originated when they were little. She was always fairly small, and his way of teasing her was that nickname. Xenaa just rolled her eyes, "Hey Randie, so…anything interesting today" he shook his head stretching his arms out and yawning.

"I am really tired, that's about it" Xenaa nodded.

"I know the feeling, I've been working on this same thing for hours and I'm not getting anywhere" she motioned to some plans with a finger.

"Well, how about dinner tonight, just me and you" he smiled at her innocently. Xenaa raised an eyebrow and looked up at him slightly from the work.

"Alright, I suppose it won't hurt. Get me in a few hours" he nodded kissing her head then dropping off some reports and walking out.

A smile seemed to grow on Xenaa's face, it lit up her expression and she seemed instantly happier. "A few more hours" she took in a breath and went back to working on her paperwork trying to get it finished before Randasan came.

"It's nice to see you again" a voice whispered as she felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She giggled as a kiss, then two then three covered her face and neck.  
"We should go somewhere…alone" the tall, dark elf whispered as he picked her up into his arms and kept kissing her.

"That sounds…perfect" the roguess smiled as he carried her off his kisses nibbling on her neck and covering her face and lips the entire time they walked.

"You realize…that if…Randasan saw us…we'd be…completely dead" the blonde girl mumbled through the kisses as a door opened and they slipped into the dark room. They were back in Tensaiga's quarters, she recognized it even in the dark.

"Yeah but I don't care" the rogue smiled laying her gently on the bed and letting her armor slide off as he kissed her the entire time.

"I don't care either, he's my brother he can just get over it" Gloriannas whispered giggling.

Xenaa checked everything, rechecked then went to her closet and started looking through her things. "I need something nice, I can't look this bad for Randasan" she blushed merely at the sound of his name.

"Xe…you ready to go?" the mage jumped turning to see him. He looked incredible, his armor light and decorative, a small sword at his side, and a single rose in his hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet" she smiled walking to him and kissing his cheek, taking the rose.

"So, this is just…dinner?" he nodded. "Alright then…let's go" she hugged him and the two walked off. As they vanished through the door, a rustle in the woods behind the Spire quickly went quiet and the wind blew making the night quickly grow darker.


	2. Date Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own WoW. All of the lore, etc is owned by Blizz...so on so forth =)**

_Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, wanted to get the story out there. Here's the next one and it's a bit longer but the next one should be a lot longer. =D I promise. These are mainly introductions still._

_**Our Truth Revealed**_

_Date Interruptions_

The night was beautiful; there wasn't a cloud in sight and the clear skies showed a thousand stars. "So, where are we headed for dinner" it felt weird being with Randasan on a dinner 'date' that she wasn't even sure was a date. Asking him would be weird but she wanted to really know.  
"Uh…it's a small café you probably don't know about" the well built Paladin winked at her. Xenaa smiled, "Alright then"  
"I hope you don't mind" the mage shook her head her arms lightly crossed as they walked.

"Not at all, not like it's a date or anything, so who cares right" Randasan seemed to go quiet with the comment and remained staring ahead of them.

"Randie, you ok" Xenaa cooed looping her arm around his and playfully cuddling with his shoulder. The wind that blew threw her hair around wrapping it in parts of his armor.

"Uh oh" he chuckled noticing her almost stuck on his shoulder afraid to move to pull her hair.

"Sorry, here" Randasan chuckled untangling it and letting it drop nicely over her shoulders. He never realized how beautiful she was; her eyes meeting with the stars seemed to glow.

"Thanks" Xenaa cooed hugging him and kissing his cheek then glancing ahead of them again. The small café had come into view. Meadow Glow was the name; it stood in bright arcane lights and borders. It wasn't awfully crowded but seemed like there was a decent amount of regulars that stayed in.

"Ah Commander Randasan, and Milady Arch Magistrate" the waiter bowed instantly calling up part of his staff and whispering something to them. Xenaa glanced to Randasan raising an eyebrow. "How long have you been setting this up, you made it a bit…" her words cut off but Randasan finished.

"Fancy? Sorry Xe, I thought you deserved the best" not even realizing it the mage smiled a light blush as she took his hand and locked their fingers.

"Thanks" the two were led inside and a table set up for them. Candles, a red tablecloth, and flowers, the whole deal, it was all there.

Xenaa smiled, "Randasan, if I didn't know better I'd say this was a date" she giggled. He bit his lip and took her hand off of the table. The mage swallowed holding her breath as he held her hand.

"What if I uh…asked it to be…" Xenaa couldn't believe she was hearing it. The friend she had known for years and had started falling for was asking her out.

"I would say…" she started almost angry.

"That I wish I wore something nicer" the mage blushed giggling hiding her eyes and letting them face the table.

"I want to try it…tonight…make this a date, just us, no interruptions, no excuses, no work, no nothing…" she nodded slightly doubting the fact that there would be nothing to interrupt them but hoped for it as much as him.

"So, uh, how has everything been" he asked suddenly nervous. The night went awkward. Xenaa had been his best friend forever, and now he saw her eyes instead of soft and playful as beautiful and deep. He heard her laugh and thought of nothing but wanting to rehear it, nothing but wanting to be with her so he could spend hours making her laugh. A smile crossed his face as he glanced at their hands. Xenaa was talking but his mind wasn't on that it was on her hand, how soft her touch was and how nice it was to feel her with him.

"Randie…Randie" he blinked snapping back. "Huh?"  
"Have you been listening to me" Xenaa chuckled sliding a nail down his arm and back into the palm of his hand.

"I uh…sorry Xe" his blush darkened. Xenaa smiled nodding then glancing to the window. It was beautiful, and what made it better was being able to share it with Randasan. Ever since she had been little, raised by foster parents in Silvermoon, Randasan had been her play buddy. It went from swinging on the swings and splashing in the pool to chasing each other around the city and pinning each other to walls. It wasn't friends anymore, it was more then that. All the 'playing' was flirting now, no one saw them as friends, and suddenly she didn't either. Just being his friend was no longer good enough.

She woke next to him, his body bare with hers holding her close. "Hey Glor" his voice echoed next to her, his kisses gently covering her head and cheeks.  
"Hey Ten" she giggled turning and smiling at him and kissing his lips.

"How did you sleep" her voice was calm and soft as she almost whispered, enjoying his smell and the feel of lying on his bed.

"Great with you next to me…never so peaceful in my life" the dark haired rogue whispered playing with her hair.

"We really should go" Gloriannas sighed standing and then realizing she was naked still. Quickly reaching for her clothes, the rogue got dressed and headed for the door.  
"Glor wait…" Tensaiga whispered grabbing her hand. "Are you alright? You mad?" she wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't mad, but their hook-ups weren't getting anywhere for her and she wanted more, but he didn't.

"Yeah Ten, I'm fine…" the rogue let out a breath and leaned on the wall next to Gloriannas watching her slowly leave. "Wait…" he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. "I…really…like you Glor…would you want to go to dinner tomorrow" she smiled, he hadn't asked her to go anywhere with him, ever. This was the first 'date' advancement he had made since they'd had something going on.

"I'd…love that" her face lit up as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"I'll pick you up then and I'll see you tomorrow morning" and with a quick wink he vanished then appeared on the stairs holding his hand out for her.

"I need to help my princess so she doesn't fall" he whispered taking her hand as she got closer.

"Oh my…" a smile crept across her face as he kissed her hand, her lips then slowly left the door open for her. "I'll see you Glor" his words echoed as he smiled and watched her leave.

"So Xe, are you ready to go?" They had finished eating and a lot more time had gone by then she had thought.

"I'm ready" Xenaa cooed kissing his cheek and giggling when he blushed slightly. The waited came by and took some final orders for a small piece of desert cake to go then they headed out. Randasan opened the door for her and held it open, smiling as she walked by.

"Thank you" the mage cooed stopping and taking his hand lightly in hers afraid to lock their fingers, part of her knowing that it was becoming more, that they weren't just friends.

"Come on, I need to show you something" the Paladin smiled locking their fingers gently and leading her. The two slipped into the woods behind the city and headed around a small hill then up a trail and down a trail. It seemed to go on forever. "Wow…where are we going" Xenaa whispered but Randasan shushed her winking as he moved some tree branches and revealed a hill, and below it was a sunset over a lake.

"It's beautiful! I didn't even know this was here…thank you" she whispered turning to him and laying her head on his chest.

"No thank you, Xe…" just as both of their faces were millimeters apart, and Xenaa had her eyes already closed waiting for him a shuffling of footsteps, some leaves and then silence was heard behind them.

"What was that…" she narrowed her eyes jumping back her eyes glowing red as she readied her hands for a spell.

"Probably some squirrels…calm down Xe" Randasan's hand laid on her shoulder then slowly he pulled her to him.

"Let's just…get out of here" taking her hand he slowly led her back to the city his eyes scanning the area. One hand held her hand and one hand remained on his blade ready to draw it just in case. But the sounds had vanished, nothing out of the usual happened the entire way back.

After a few minutes of walking, they were back at the Spire.

"Alright…well…I will uh…see you…tomorrow…I'll drop by. Like I always do" Xenaa nodded blushing as he nervously seemed to stutter.

"Good night" Xenaa cooed closing her eyes and gently tapping his lips then slipping in through the door.

Randasan let out a breath and smiled glancing to her window. "Good night, my friend" with a quick bow to nothing he headed back to the barracks his cape waving behind him, the signature colors of the Blood Knights.


End file.
